


Anniversary Disaster

by JuviaFullbuster1007



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuviaFullbuster1007/pseuds/JuviaFullbuster1007
Summary: All Keith wanted to do was set up a nice anniversary present for Lance. But when their daughter Karina gets a little to curious, she accidentally sends her parents back to the past. When they're still Paladins of Voltron. Still fighting the war. And most importantly to a time before her parents were even dating. Chaos and hilarity ensues while both past and present versions of their friends try to get them back to their time while past Keith and Lance are disasters trying to deal with their feelings.(Ongoing)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. KARINA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klancerlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/gifts).



> Hi! So this is my first ever story on Ao3! And my first Klance fic! I hope you all enjoy! I just randomly had this idea so I was like why not! Cause I started thinking of ideas for this instead of paying attention in History cause that's when I had the idea! Rip me... Well here we go! Hopefully it doesn't totally suck and it's decent!
> 
> Also I choose to gift this to klancerlover because I loved their stories so much!

Keith's Pov

*ring* *ring* *ring* sigh. Who's calling at what is it 3am? I looked at the caller ID and it ́s Pidge.

̈"Hello?"

̈"Hi Keith! You ready for today?"

Today? What does she… oh. Today is July 30th. I look at Lance McKogane who is holding me still asleep. That's right. Today is our wedding anniversary. I still can't believe we've been married for 3 years. It's hard to believe. I still remember the day that I asked him. He was so mad because he was planning on proposing but I beat him to it.

̈"Hello? You still there?"

Oh right! "Sorry I was just remembering things."

I suddenly feel movement and Lance is just looking at me really tired. His hair is poking up everywhere, and he looks adorable. Kosmo is sleeping next to the bed. Huh, that´s weird. He usually sleeps with Karina Akari McKogane, our 2 year old adoptive daughter. For being adopted she looks like she's our biological daughter. She has Lance ́s skin tone, my hair color, his eyes, and my expressions. For a 2 year old she ́is very expressive. It's almost as if in a different reality she's our actual biological daughter. (Totally a reference to Ignite the Stars by storiesbeyondthestars it's so good highly recommend it! I just changed her last name that's it. And I guess spoilers? But it says in the tags of the story so…)

"¿Cariño? ¿Por qué estás despierto a las ... 3am? ¿Con quién estás hablando tan temprano en la mañana?"

̈"Oh i'm just talking to Pidge. Go back to sleep babe. I ́ll be right back." I gently kiss his forehead and go to the living room. As I walk by, I check on Karina. She's sound asleep which is good. "Pidge? You still there?"

̈"Yeah McKogane. I ́m still here. But like I said, are you ready for today?"

"Yeah. I'm definitely ready for today. Did you complete it ?"  
"Yes."  
That's good. This is likely going to be my best anniversary present yet. I'll give it to him at the party our friends throw for us every year.

̈"And let me tell you. Despite how much alien technology I've hacked and developed over the years, this was by far one of the hardest so your welcome. This is my present to both of you. Your getting nothing else. But I might have a thing or two for my favorite goddaughter! And don't worry. I tested it. It should work just fine!"

̈"That's good. Thank you Pidge."

̈"Hunk also helped out. And so did Shiro, Allura, and Coran. So consider this one giant anniversary present from all of us. What gave you the idea anyway. Because a quantum quintessence machine that can help recreate very accurate memories of the past connecting to the hippocampus with highly accurate nuro newtron reflexes to recreate fully 3d interactive memories of the past while not affecting anything that happened, while also recreating exactly what was felt in that moment, but at the same time maintaining full awareness that it's only a memory, is a very unique idea that i'm sad I never thought of before because this could have been so useful in previous times! But granted it would've been hard to build previously considering we needed many rare materials such as-"

(sorry if none of this is accurate I am not a scientist.)

"PIDGE! I get it! Also, you lost me at quantum quintessence!"  
"Sorry. But seriously what gave you the idea in the first place? And as an anniversary gift to your husband no less..."

̈"Lance had been saying lately how much he misses the simple days of his childhood. While also saying how much he wishes he could relive all of our experiences as Paladins of Voltron, the good and the bad. Also how much he loves all of our memories together of us. As well as his memories with all of his friends that he considers family. While also despising how our relationship didn't have the best start but how he wouldn't change any of it for the universe. And saying goodbye to the lions." I was still sad about that same with everyone else. "He also talks about the day we first confessed, our first kiss, our first date, the day I proposed, our wedding day and the day we met Karina. And I wanted to do something very meaningful and special for him."

̈"Wow. Ok you sappy romantic."

"I blame Lance. He's still more of a romantic than me though."

"Painfully aware. But yeah that's about it. So anything else before I let you go back to feeling up Lance in bed?"

̈"Hey I can feel his beautiful body up all I want. He is my husband after all."

̈"Ok loverboy-"

"That's Lance"

"Ok. But is that it? I ́d like to go back to work on Rover Jr."

̈"At 3am. Why am I not surprised. Goodnight."

̈"Bye! See you at 10:00!"

She hangs up on me and I go back to our room. Only to see Lance awake waiting for me.

̈"Hey kitten?"

̈"Hi querido. Why are you awake?"

̈"Was waiting for you."

̈"Back to sleep. I ́ll hold you."

̈"No thanks. I ́d rather hold you."

I just laugh at that. "Ok. Happy anniversary darling. I love you. Cariño"

"Yo tambien te amo bebe"

So I get under the covers and he holds me close. And I fall asleep to the sound of his heart.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lance's Pov

I feel something weird yet gentle on my face. I open my eyes to see Keith ́s beautiful violet eyes looking at me while Karina ́s hand is on my face and she has the biggest smile.

"Mi preciosa pequeña estrella!"

̈"Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa!"

I gently kiss her cheek and she just giggles so preciously. "Good morning Karina. Good morning kitten."

Keith with Karina still in his arms leans down and kisses me gently."Good morning darling. Happy anniversary. It's 9am right now. The party's at 10. So be ready to go soon."

So I get up and go about getting ready."Hey Keith. After the party do you want to see if our friends could look after Karina so we can have some time to ourselves on our anniversary? Have a nice date, say hi to my family, and then get our friends to look after her? Who knows, with our alone time maybe we can have some fun in our bedroom with just us? Sound good cariño?"

"Ok. But, quiero que estés dentro de mi, papi. Por favor mi amor?"

HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT AS HELL KEITH! I'M SO GLAD I TAUGHT YOU SPANISH! I tried to hide my blush and stuttering mess but failed miserably. He noticed and just smirked. That smug bastard. I ́ll have to make sure to really give it to him later.

"Sounds good to me! Well let's go. Party starts in 10 minutes!"

So we get on Keith's hoverbike, put a helmet on Karina, and Keith drives while I hold her in one arm using my body while holding Keith's waist as well. And on my left hand being held by Karina my ring shines brightly in the sun. It's a beautiful red ring with a purple gem in the center. Keith's is the same, but it's blue with a purple gem instead. He got them on Olkari. The best part is that they're made from materials and gems not found on earth. And are highly resilient to anything thanks to the Olkari's abilities. Ryner made them herself for us. I love this ring so much. And it fits me and Keith's past perfect. Red and blue make purple after all. We get to where we all meet up every year. An empty field near the new Castle of Lions that has nothing but green grass and juniberry flowers everywhere you look. We are on earth. The castle is there because it's what Allura and Coran use for travel from New Altea to here. They visit all the time. We don't get to visit as often because we no longer have the lions. After we sacrificed them in the final moments against Honerva. Allura was about to sacrifice herself, but the lions came in and told us to do it to them instead. That was an emotional goodbye. I was taken out of my thoughts by everyone greeting us. I didn't even notice we got there.

̈"Hey everyone! It ́s been a while! You all doing good?"

Hunk just comes up and gives me a big bear hug being careful since im holding Karina. Pidge just cheerfully greets us. Shiro is just talking to Keith, Allura and Coran our just saying hi to everyone. But then I noticed a big… something covered by a giant sheet.

̈"Hey. Does anyone know what that thing is?" I just point towards that thing.

"You'll know soon enough darling." Keith then kisses my temple and takes Karina.

̈"Well what are we all waiting for! Let's get this party started! Got any of that fermented juniberries me and Hunk asked for Coran?"

̈"Why of course number 5!"

̈"Pidge, Hunk"

̈"Oh come on Shiro! Were adults! It's Keith and Lance ́s anniversary! So stop being such a quiznaking stick in the mud Space Dad!"

I watch Allura just die from that.

̈"Yes Pidge. We brought it. And I agree with you. Shiro let loose a little you old man!"

And everyone myself included dies at that while Shiro poughts. I love Keith ́s laugh. Poor Pidge is just rolling on the grass holding her stomach while crying from laughing so hard.

̈"Thank you for that Allura!"

And then from Keith's arms, Karina starts giggling and everyone just swarms my family to say hi to her. So we all just party for a while and then at around noon I get curious.

̈"So is anyone going to tell me what that thing is covered?" I just see all of them with a huge smile but none bigger than Keith's. He just smiles at me fondly and puts down Karina to play with the flowers.

̈"It's my anniversary present to you babe. Granted I had help from everyone. So it's their present to us and my present to you."

That has me interested.

"Really Keith? It looks so big. What is it?"

Keith just grabs my hand and runs over to it.

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

So I pull of the giant sheet and see some kind of machine. "Ok I don't know what is it?"

Pidge jumps in, "It's a quantum quintessence machine that can help recreate very accurate memories of the past connecting to the hippocampus with highly accurate nuro newtron reflexes to recreate fully 3d interactive memories of the past while not affecting anything that happened, while also recreating exactly what was felt in that moment! Or as I call it, QQM for short!"

"Ok it's a what?"

̈"Don ́t worry she lost me as well. Basically it's a machine that can fully recreate memories fully realistically but it doesn't change anything that happened. You mentioned the past a lot and wanting to relive it so here you go. It was my idea. Do you like it?̈" Keith explains that with such a cute blush but my mind is just in shock. He really did that for me?

"Like it! Babe! I love it!̈" So I just give a deep meaningful kiss to show it.

̈"Get a room!"

̈"Pidge. They're married and it's their wedding anniversary. Give them a break."

̈"Your supposed to be on my side Hunk! Well want to test it?"

̈"Yes!"

So Pidge and Hunk get it started while i'm just all jumply and super happy like a child with everyone smiling at me and Karina looking curious. The next thing I know im in my blue paladin armor which I still have. Everyone still has their amour and bayards. And i'm inside of the blue lion.

̈"Wow. This is awesome! Feels like im really there!"

̈"That's the whole point darling! Glad it's working!"  
So I just "fly" around in blue for a bit. When I'm done I stand up and it disappears.

"This is the best thing you could have possibly done! Thank you so much Keith! And everyone else for helping make it!"

I just get tackled in a group hug with Karina hugging my leg.

̈"Let ́s do another one! Just me and Keith! Let's go back to the old Castle of Lions!"

̈"Ok Lance why not?̈" So everyone goes over to the machine to start it up. Karina just follows them while stumbling on her adorable little legs. So It starts up and everything is going fine. Till it's not.

̈"PIDGE?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!̈" me and Keith shot in unison

̈"KARINA!!!" I hear everyone yell.

̈"KARI! IS SHE OK?"

̈"YES BUT S--- oke-- ire! It----- pes! We n---- get ------ oth out! NOW!"

Everything is just blacking out and flashing. I also see flashes of lightning.

̈"KEITH!"  
̈"LANCE!"

He just runs up to me and holds me tight. The last thing I hear is everyone's panicked yells. Then everything is black.


	2. Back in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are sparing. The Paladins are doing their own things. Suddenly Allura urgently calls everyone after a violent tremor in the castle. And they find an Older Keith and Lance? Now the Paladins of Voltron want answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter! And the next chapter is where the plot will massively pick up!... Hopefully...

P. Keith Pov

I'm so happy we found Shiro! But now i'm the paladin of the black lion. And Lance is now red. Out of anyone who could've taken over piloting her, i'm glad it was him. I'm so happy it was Lance, with his sharpshooting skills, his determination, that sweet but annoying laugh, loving personality, really well built handsome body… ok I might just have a slight crush on him. But can you blame me? "-ith. -eith. Keith! Can you hear me?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts. Only to see Lance looking at me while were in the training room. He just stares at me with those deep beautiful ocean eyes that I can easily drown in. I just look away in an attempt to hide my creeping up blush.

"Yeah. I heard you. Ready to continue sparing?"

"You bet mullet!"

"Iv'e told you it's not a mullet!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Me and Lance are both out of breath and tired. But we're tied in terms of training. "Want to do one more rounds and call quits?"

"Sure thing Keith."

But before we can there's this huge massive tremor in the castle. And then we hear "PALADINS AND CORAN! PLEASE COME TO THE FLIGHT DECK IMMEDIATELY!"

Must be really important if Allura's calling all of us including Coran. Is it a new enemy? Guess were about to find out. So we booked it over there. When we get there everyone is just looking confused at Allura.

"I was in the middle of making something! This better be good!"

"And I was attempting to make something that wasn't food goo!"

"Believe me this is very important! That massive tremor was a result of space time being warped!"

"WHAT?!" all of us shout at once.

"But that's crazy! Impossible even!"

"You never know number 5! This is space after all."

"Everyone settle down!" We all look at Allura."Looking at scans of the castle it says the discrepancy is from what you all call the living room or lounge area. I say we should go check it out! Be prepared for battle!"

So we all head over there and we see…

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked surprised but no one more than me and Lance. Cause we got in there and unconscious on the floor was an OLDER ME AND OLDER LANCE?!?! AND THEY'RE HOLDING EACH OTHER?! Everyone looks at older us? This is weird. And then to me and Lance. We just stare at each other and I look away blushing.

"Well this is interesting. Let's take them to the med bay. When they wake up, we can ask them if they know what's going on. We can figure out more about Lotor, and whether he's an ally or not later. This is more important. Coran, will they need cryo-pods?"

"Not by the looks of it. I think they're just unconscious from whatever or whoever sent them here. But this is certainly peculiar. I think all of us have so many questions."

That's an understatement. I just look at the older versions of us. I apparently have a face scar now, and my hair is longer and in a braid. I look older but that's to be expected. I look at Lance looking at Lance? This is so confusing. Older Lance doesn't look too much different, but he has a scar that starts above his left eyebrow and runs down the side of his head until next to the bottom of his eye. He looks more built but still gentle. And also hot as hell.

"Wow. I can't wait for me? You? This is confusing! But I want to ask me so many questions! This is exciting! Do I get a girl in the future?" I pout at that.

"We get it buddy. Your excited and confused. We all are. But for now we have to wait for them to wake up so we can ask." So now we wait. This is going to be interesting.

_____________________________________________________________________

P. Lance Pov

We're all in the med bay just waiting for them to wake up. And then it looks like older me is waking up. So we all exiting go near him… me? We all look at him open his eyes. "Keith…? KEITH!"

He looks around frantically until he sees the older Keith and then calms. Down. That's odd. And then he looks at us and is surprised.

"Woah! What's going on? Why do you all look younger? Where are we now? Is Keith ok?"

"Um hello um… older Lance? We were hoping you would know what's going on, I think you ended up back in time, and where on the Castle of Lions in space. And older Keith is fine."

"SPACE?! BACK IN TIME!? Ok. I ́m not saying anything until Keith… er… my Keith is awake."

He or I just look at all of us. Mainly me and Keith. "Wow. It's been a long time since i've looked like that. And Keith it's been forever since you've had a mullet. Pidge you look more like your gremlin self rather than a scientist. Hunk… buddy you haven't changed much at all. Allura you no longer have short hair. Coran… still Coran. And Shiro… I don't even know where to begin with you. Different hair, different arm, no glasses."

Woah ok what? That's different imagining everyone like how me describes. And then we notice that older Keith is waking up. As much as I hate to admit it, older Keith actually looks really gorgeous. Long mullet-less hair in a braid. Different outfit, but still has his gloves, and a face scar. Older me looks at him and looks happy? Huh. Maybe he's happy to see the i'm assuming friend that came with him."Keith! Your ok!"and then older me gets up and… hugs him? And they're both happy? Huh. We must be good friends in the future.

"Lance. Do you know what's happening?"

"Look behind you."

And then they both… me and Keith both? God I don't know what to call this, look at us. Older Keith just widens his eyes in shock. "Why do you all look younger? What's going on? What happened Lance?"

"I think because of that machine malfunction we ended up back in time somehow. But didn ́t you and Pidge say it works? So what happened?"

"So neither of you know what or how this happened? A machine that I supposedly built?"

"Wow you all look different. But this shouldn't have happened! Me and Pidge made sure it was safe! But when it started to malfunction I heard everyone..." and then older me and older Keith look at each other terrified. Wonder why. Maybe it's ending up back in time?

"KARINA!" both of us(?) shout at the same time.

"Karina? Who is that?" me and everyone asked at the same time.

"Did a two year old little girl end up here with us?"

"She has a similar skin tone to me, black hair, blue eyes?" both of us look absolutely panicked.

"I'm sorry but everyone who is right here are the only people on this ship."

"Ok can I ask what were all wondering? Who is Karina?"

"Hunk… you don't know? Just how far did we go back?"

"Well considering I don't have my scar it must be pretty far."

"Yeah your right. What's the last thing you all did or remember? What's your objective right now?"

"Well we just found out that Zarkon has a son named Lotor, who we don't know if he's truly an ally." And now we both look panicked again.

"WE ENDED UP 10 YEARS IN THE PAST?!"

"WHAT?!"

And that's when chaos ensued. Everyone, mainly me and Keith were freaking out.

"10 YEARS?!"

"Ok everyone settle down! We need to figure out just exactly is going on. Why don't we go to the lounge area. I ́m assuming you both know where that is?"

"Of course we do Lura!"

Lura? Now that's a new nickname. So we all head over there. And there's plenty of room but future me and Keith sit as close as possible? I need to know more!

"Ok so start from the beginning. Apparently you got here because one of my machines?"

They both look at each other.

"Look. Before we say anything, we need to know if we can say anything without changing the past in any way. Because we personally love our lives currently and wouldn't change a thing. So any info Coran?"

"Yeah, I agree with Lance. We love our future. So we want to be 100% positive it WON'T change our future in any way. Understood?"

We just look at future us. And by the looks on their, our… faces, were serious about not changing anything.

"Of course numbers… um… is it still the same in your time? I'll start looking right away. It shouldn't take too long. I ́d say only a few doboshes!"

"Thank you Coran. It's important we get back as soon as possible.¨

_____________________________________________________________________

Pidge Pov

Were all just in a stunned and shocked silence. Were Keith and Lance just were, was now a SCORCH MARK?!

"Oh quiznak..."

And then I hear sobbing. Oh great now Karina's crying. I was about to go to my goddaughter but Hunk her godfather beat me to it.

"Hey don't cry Karina! Tió Hunk's got you!"

"Ma! Pa!" and now she's full out bawling.

"I think she want ́s her parents!"

"Yeah well they're not here!"

"PIDGE NOT HELPING!"

"What happened to them?"

"What just happened to my brother and his husband?!"

"Here Karina! Something that we made for you! A Weblum plushie!"

"Be- *sniff* Beblum? Beblum show Ma and Pa!!!"

"Don't cry Karina! Ma and Pa are fine! I hope..."

"PALADINS! CALM THE QUIZNAKING DOWN!!! Forgive Tiá Allura's language Karina."

So now we all stopped freaking out and look at Allura. It's been a long time since i've heard her snap.

"Look. So we need to work on finding out the problem and then focus on giving Karina her parents back. So let's get to work right now. I ́ll contact Krolia to watch Karina and to get-" and then Kosmo just appeared out of nowhere. "Nevermind. But I'll contact Krolia and Romelle. Pidge you get Matt and Sam. Because this is a massive problem. What I think happened is that they ended up back in time from looking at everything! It all adds up!"

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE QUIZNAKING KIDDING ME!!! ON IT ALLURA!"

"Shiro, you should contact the Garrison. Everyone else help in anyway! We have two of our friends and fathers to get back!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Third person

"Ok. Future Keith and Lance. Me and number 5 have looked into it. And it's apparently safe to say things that relate to all of our lives only. But nothing that affected everyone. For example, things yet to come in this war. It would be helpful but that would change everything. So just details from all of our lives will do."

Future Keith and Lance just look at each other.

"Ok. Then we'll tell you everything we can. But let us warn you, there have been some MAJOR changes over the last 10 years that we can share. And some of them you likely won't believe. We're looking at the two of you younger us." And then everyone just stares at young Keith and Lance.

"Very well then. I have a feeling this will take a while. This is 10 deco-phoebs were talking about."

"Then let's get started. One final warning. Everything we say, don't let it ruin relationships now. Mainly us." Young Keith and Lance look at each other. "Ok deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So here's a note for the story! It'll be switching Povs a LOT. So here's help on that!  
> Keith Pov = Future Keith  
> P. Lance = Past Lance.   
> Third or however I wore it is self explanatory! So for anything with P. In front of it is the past versions! Hope this is helpful!


	3. Wait WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance reveal some crazy things that have happened in the past 10 years. And everyone reactions are interested to say the least... I'm looking at you Pidge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! It's been a month since I've posted? I'm so sorry about that! Well here's chapter 3 and hopefully chapter 4 will be out soon!

Third person

"So. How should we start this? A lot has changed or happened that we're able to talk about." After saying that the present group just looked at the older Keith.

"I would suggest with how you got here. That way we have an idea and can help you both get back."

"That ́s a smart idea. Thanks Lura. But just a warning. How we got here massively ties into a HUGE personal change that we can share. Do you still want to know? Cause if you really do, me and Keith will tell all of you."

There was just silence at that. Until present Keith said,"Were positive. And plus. What could be so major that it has you both warning us constantly. Did someone die or something?̈" Both Future Keith and Lance look at each other.

"No, thankfully younger me. Wow it's weird saying that. But no, no one died. But it is a life changing event that lead to us being here."̈ "Oh come on! The suspense is killing me! Just spit it out!̈" Pidge shouts exasperated.

"Ok then gremlin. The thing that sent us here was just an anniversary present to me that older Pidge helped build."  
"I'm sorry did you say ANNIVERSARY PRESENT? For what? Does that mean I got a girlfriend in the future?!̈" Older Lance just laughs at his younger selves outburst while looking at his husband. "You want to tell them or me?" "You. I'm just going to watch cause this is too much." Everyone just looked at the older paladins. "TELL US!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Ok! Ok! If you really want to know." He said that looking directly at young Keith and Lance. Without breaking his gaze he said, "Ok. So this machine that can, what was Pidge's words again Keith?"

"She said and I quote, It's a quantum quintessence machine that can help recreate very accurate memories of the past connecting to the hippocampus with highly accurate nuro newtron reflexes to recreate fully 3d interactive memories of the past while not affecting anything that happened, while also recreating exactly what was felt in that moment! Or QQM for short."

̈"WHAT?! I MANAGE SOMETHING THAT LARGE-SCALE IN THE FUTURE? FOR AN ANNIVERSARY PRESENT THAT YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US ABOUT?!"

̈"Yeah! Tell me! I want to know about my future Mrs. Blue Lion!"

And then when both of the time travelers burst out laughing everyones just confused.

̈"Yeah ok younger me. Like we said it was a WEDDING anniversary present from my MISTER RED LION." And the room is dead silent. And then it was chaos. Mainly from younger Lance.

"WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!?! DID YOU JU- JUST S-SAY M-MI- MISTER RED LION?! AND WEDDING ANNIVERSARY?!̈" And everyone is just in stunned silence, while present Keith's face is blank and unreadable.

̈"Yeah little me. It was an anniversary present from my amazing, loving MARIDO. Let that sink in. " And everyone is just looking at present Lance. And it was present Keith that broke the silence.

"YOU LIKE BOYS?!?!̈" And he said this with a small blush. And poor present Lance looks like he's about to pass out with how red he is. "U-um… well i- uh… but I like girls!"

Both of the older paladins are just dying from laughter.

"Oh this is too great! This must be back when you were still in denial!" Older Keith barely said that before laughing more. And once again the present paladins are just staring at both versions of Lance and Keith.

"Well you're not wrong. But you can stop denying it mini me. You like girls. But you also love sucking dick. I should know." And everyone is mortified but none more so than Lance. And then older Lance is laughing even more.

"Lance I think you broke them!" Turning to face his husband he said,"Worth it. This is to great!"

"Um… well I guess that's one way to come out of the closet Lance. Why did you never tell me? I'm your buddy! Brother from another mother!"

̈"Well ok then. A bit unnecessary..."

̈"That's great, my boy! You really should have told us sooner!"

̈"Oh god."

Keith looks nutral and just says nothing but is internally having a massive gay panic.

̈"So Lance," Pidge says turning to look directly at the time travelers. "Exactly who's dick do you love sucking?" Pidge asks with a teasing innuendo voice and a smirk with her eyebrow raised. "Do we know them? Who DID you marry exactly?" And that's when both future Keith and Lance are silent. After a while Lance spoke, "Are you 100% positive you want to know? All of you? Cause I love my husband and don't want to change the past in anyway. So will you all be able to handle it?"  
The young paladins all look at each other. They seem to have a silent conversation before present Lance says, "Ok. Were positive and we all want to know. Mainly me."

"Ok. Then there's no going back." Future Lance turns to look at his husband.

"Bien amor, ¿listos para romper nuestro yo pasado aún más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho mostrándoles nuestros anillos? Porque esa es sin duda una forma interesante de decirles que eres mi amado esposo, que es más blandito de lo que parece, pero al mismo tiempo, un completo y sexy y rudo badass que puede patearme el culo. ¿Y que somos los mejores padres de nuestra pequeña princesa Karina Akari McKogane?"

He says all of this with the biggest most genuine smile any of the past/present paladins have seen. Meanwhile, young Lance is just a shocked, while eyed, blushing disaster.

"¡OH DIOS MIERDO! ENTONCES, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE MÍ Y KEITH SON ... ¡¿QUÉ?!?!?!" And everyone just looks at young Lance.

̈"Um… would someone mind translating what was that spanish?"

"You want me to translate?" And now everyone is looking at older Keith.

"You know spanish Keith er future Keith?" Asks Pidge.  
̈"Yeah Lance taught me. So do you want to know?"

"YES!" Everyone shouts. "Well should we do what you said first or tell them? Same time?" "Same time." And they both smiled and turned to the others.

"Lance said and I quote, Well love, ready to break our past selfs even more than we already have by showing them our rings? Cause that is certainly one interesting way to tell them that you are my loving husband who is more of a softie than he lets on, but at the same time a total hot sexy badass who can kick my ass? And that we are the best dads to our little princess Karina Akari McKogane?" And says this smiling while holding up his left hand with his wedding ring. (That's a rough translation cause google translate wasn't my friend and i ́m not a fluent spanish speaker, so please correct me if i'm wrong!) And that's when all hell breaks loose.

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO KEITH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone shouts at once.

"Yeah. One of the best days of our life and Coran officiated."

̈"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! EVERYONE WHO'S IN ON YOU KNOW WHAT 100 GAC EACH! OH MY GOD MY OTP IS CANON!!!" (Bet you can all guess who said that…)

"No freaking way..."

"What the quiznak?! Lonce and Keith?!" (cause I love how she pronounces it)

"You mean to tell me that my baby brother is married to Lance in the future?"

"I always thought that my boy and number 4 would make a good couple. Looks like I was right! Congrats! And I officiated? Such an honor!"

And when everyone settled down, they all turn to present Keith and Lance. Who are speechless and very red, stuttering gay/bi disasters. And future Lance and Keith just laugh at that.

"You mean to tell me that me and Lance… oh my god."

"….."

"Babe? I think we broke younger you more than me. Who's likely just having more of an internal panic. Cause I know myself."

"Yeah I can see that cariño."

"ANSWERS NOW!!!" Pidge demanded.

"Well if you can all calm down me and Keith will tell you right kitten?"

"Yes darling."

"YOU BOTH HAVE PET NAMES FOR EACH OTHER?! THAT'S FUCKING ADORABLE OH MY GOD!" Pidge says with the same twinkle in her eyes she has with technology.

"Please tell us everything! I really want to know! Because apparently everything works out and I end up with my crush!" And when everyone looks at young Keith in shock, it's as if he realized what he just revealed. And is now even more red if that was possible.

"Wait crush? You have a crush on me?"

"We'll talk later!" And now everyone is laughing but none more so than the older paladins.

"Ok. Well tell everyone what we can seeing how eager I am or was." Older Keith says with a smirk. And present Keith looks like he's about to die from embarrassment.

"Well to start do you all want to look at our rings?"

"YES!!!" So Lance and Keith show the present paladins their rings up close.

"Wait! We're all forgetting something important. YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!"̈ 

"Yep! Our precious little princesa Karina Akari McKogane. That's why we were asking if a two year old was here as well. I hope she's ok and sin entrar en pánico porque sus padres se han ido! ¿Qué pasa si le pasa algo? ¿Qué es ella está triste y confundida? ¿Y si?" And then his husband holds him close.

"Babe! She's ok! I'm certain that our friends will take care of her while were gone. I can guarantee that they're doing what they can to get us back to her. Until then we have to trust her godparents, tias, and tios. Well get back to her so don't stress yourself out ok?" And then he gently kisses his husband's forehead. And that instantly calms him down.

"Wow. It's so weird seeing Keith all comforting and gentle like this."

"Couldn't agree more Pidge."

"But yeah. Our daughter is only two. She's adopted. But for being adopted she looks so much like us it's honestly a bit scary. We have pictures if you want to see."

̈"OH MY GOD YOU DO?! WE HAVE TO SEE! I MEAN THIS IS MY NIECE WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

̈"Actually buddy, we made you her godfather and Katie her godmother." and both Pidge and Hunk are in tears. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

̈"Well yeah how could we not? You two have been there for us for a long time. And have been with Lance since the Garrison. Cause you're the Garrison Trio right?" And now both Pidge and Hunk are hugging the future Keith and Lance while crying.

"Thank you both so much! You have no idea how much that means to me!"  
"Yeah I agree with Pidge. Thanks you guys." And everyone is smiling at this exchange.

"But yeah do you want to see our pictures?"

̈"Definitely! I'm most curious to see what a human child looks like!"

"I also want to see my niece!"

"And I agree with Allura! I would love to see how a human child looks like!"

So Future Keith got out his phone. "Hey Allura? Can we hook this up to a projection screen or something? So we can show you all better?"

"Why of course!"

So after getting the phone all hooked up everyone saw a picture of a smiling two year old

"Awwww!!! She's so adorable! And wow. You sure she's adopted, and you didn´t get her by fucking?"

"This is my goddaughter? My Niece? My best buddy's daughter? I´m crying."

"Wow. That's my brother's kid?"

"So that's what a human child looks like?"

"Human children look quite similar to Altean children by the looks of it."

"Yeah. This is our little girl!"

"Yeah. She looks like me and Lance so much. Which is impressive considering she's adopted."

And now everyone is looking at young Keith and Lance for their reactions.

"So that's my daughter. Mine and KEITH'S daughter… she's so cute. Reminds me of my niece Nadia."

Now everyone is looking at young Keith and he just has a cute blushy face and an expression that reads Keith.exe has stopped working.

"She's adorable." Keith says with a blush. "Wait… is that my hippo plushie from when I was a baby?"

Future Keith responds to that, "Yeah actually. We were going stuff and when she saw it she said really happily, "Ippo!" And Ippo as she named it became hers." He says all of this with a found smile on his face.

"That's got to be the cutest fucking thing iv'e ever heard. And she's my goddaughter? I love her already!" And everyone from the past agrees on that.

"Well I think that's enough for now. Because we need to focus on getting back to her. We just want to see our pequeña estrella hermosa again. We just miss her so much and she must be really sad, confused, scared. Cause one minute we were all happy, and the next we were gone."

"Yeah. We both miss her and i'm sure she just wants back her Ma and Pa."  
"Wait I'm sorry did you just say MA and PA? Were both men? Me and Lance are both men?" And this caught everyone's interest who just stared at the older paladins.

"Yeah that was confusing for us at first as well. She calls me Pa and Keith Ma. We don't know why but we just let her. Being honest I don´t know if she knows yet that were both men." And now everyone from the past is laughing while Keith is red again.  
"O-Oh my god! She calls Keith MA?! That's too fucking great oh my god!" Pidge squeaks out while on the floor from laughter.

"Yeah it's pretty cute! So do you all want to hear some stories?"

"YES! But first..." Everyone looked at young Keith and Lance. "You two sit together now." And no one argued.

"Really Hunk?!" Young Lance is somehow more flustered than before, same with Keith. So in response Keith planted himself in Lance's lap with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah really. Can you please tell us the stories now?" And poor Lance looks like he's about to die from how red he is.

"Of course we can!" So the fathers proceed to tell stories about their precious 2 year old.


End file.
